The invention is related to the field of joint detection in a receiver, and in particular to using a joint detection technique that allows more then 16 coded channels to be jointly detected.
Mathematically, 1× Joint Detection based receiver can only detect up to 16 TD-SCDMA code channels. TDSCDMA systems uses universal frequency reuse plan, i.e., neighboring cells could immediately reuse the RF carrier frequencies which are used in the serving cell. Due to this reason, a UE could receive a signal which is a composite of more than 16 code channels each of which has significant (and non-negligible) power level. In order to further improve receiver performance (in terms of BLER or throughput), it is desirable to jointly detect more than 16 code channels. The invention proposes to jointly detect more than 16 code channels for the purpose of further mitigating interference.